Season of Love : Summer
by Simply Absurdity
Summary: Kembali dengan rumah Kakashi dimana empat murid SMU tinggal bersama. Kali ini, Uchiha Sasuke, murid kelas 3 SMA khusus Teikoku, mengambil alih cerita. Dimana semua dimulai dari musim panas, festival, dan kecupan kecelakaan yang berakhir manis. / SasuHina Highschool's fic/ SoL sequel/Please Read first/ Don't Like? Just Review.


Karena aku memutuskan untuk membuat SoL series hanya untuk NaruIno, aku membuat semacam side story untuk para penghuni kediaman Kakashi yang lain.

selamat menikmati!

**Season of Love : Summer  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : ****SasuHina**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : semoga tidak typo, AU, OOC**

** Don't like? Just review ^v^**

Chapter 2 : Summer

Musim panas bukan kata yang cocok dengan pemuda berkulit putih yang satu ini. Di saat teman serumahnya sedang menikmati gelora panasnya matahari, pria berambut _raven_ ini malah berdiam diri di rumah dengan AC yang menyejukkan ruangan.

Uchiha Sasuke. Remaja di tahun ketiga masa SMA-nya ini benar - benar membenci musim panas.

" Puaaah! _Tadaima_!"

Sesosok pemuda berkulit kecoklatan memasuki rumah dengan santai. Ia memakai kaus oblong tanpa lengan, celana jeans pendek, dan topi yang menutupi rambutnya yang keemasan.

" Hoi! Sasuke! Kalau kau di rumah, kenapa tidak menjawab?" sahut pemuda itu dengan tingkat kebisingan yang cukup membuat temannya itu mengerutkan dahinya.

" ...lama - lama aku lupa kalau kau lebih muda dariku," omel Sasuke sembari menutup matanya dengan handuk kecil dan kembali menikmati tidur siangnya di bawah hembusan pendingin udara.

" Kau bicara apa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara keras. Pemuda bermata biru itu menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah ruang keluarga di mana Sasuke sedang mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Sasuke tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan isi kantung plastik yang dibawanya dan menyimpan beberapa isinya ke dalam kulkas. Ia membawa dua bungkus es krim ke ruang keluarga.

" Hoi." Naruto menyenggol tubuh Sasuke. " Aku punya es krim, mau?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum mengambil sebungkus es krim dari tangan Naruto.

" Hei! Yang rasa coklat punyaku!" protes Naruto.

" ...memangnya aku peduli."

Naruto menggerutu dan membuka es krim vanilla yang dia beli dan mulai memakannya.

" _Tadaima_..."

Terdengar suara lemas dari arah pintu. Lalu muncul sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang memakai kemeja tipis di luar _tank-top _berwarna biru muda, dan _hot-pans _berbahan denim.

" Aahhh! Es krim! Siapa yang beli?!" serunya senang saat melihat sepasang(?) temannya sedang melahap es krim.

" Aku. Ada di kulkas," jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV yang sedang menampilkan acara _variety show._

Sakura berlari kecil ke arah dapur dan membuka _freezer. _Ia bersenandung kecil sebelum akhirnya bergabung dengan kedua temannya.

" Oh iya. Nanti ada festival di kuil. Kita pergi bersama, yuk!" tawar Sakura.

" Yang di Kuil Tonuma? Aku juga berencana datang dengan Ino,"

Terdengar suara ledekan dari Sakura dan tawa kecil dari Sasuke.

" ...pasangan baru-UHUK-" ledek Sakura.

" _Urusai-ttebayo," _balas Naruto dengan semburat merah di bawah matanya.

" Baiklah. Selain Naruto, berarti kita berangkat jam 3, ya,"

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Sakura sedang memakai yukata berwarna merah dengan bantuan Sai. Sai sendiri sudah memakai kemeja dan jeans. Kakashi keluar dari kamar dengan memakai jas dibalik yukatanya.

" _Sensei. _Lepas jas itu sekarang. Sebelum aku yang membukanya." perintah Sakura tegas.

" Aaah... Jangan mesum begitu, dong."

" _SENSEI!"_

Sakura langsung meninggalkan Sai dan melepas jas yang dipakai Kakashi dengan paksa. Kakashi tertawa lepas melihat Sakura berkali - kali mengucapkan _'fashion disaster'._

" Kita berangkat?" pertanyaan singkat dari Sasuke menarik perhatian semua orang di ruangan itu. Sakura bengong melihat Sasuke yang memakai yukata.

" Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat reaksi teman - teman dan walinya itu.

" ...aku tidak menyangka kau akan memakai yukata," sahut Sakura setelah menemukan kembali suaranya. " Cocok juga."

Sasuke terdiam. " ...hah?"

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Kemudian, mereka berjalan bersama menuju kuil Tonuma. Sai dan Sakura mengobrol santai sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan Kakashi melihat - lihat sekitarnya.

Di perjalanan, mereka berpapasan dengan Naruto yang masih memakai kaus oblong tanpa lengan dan celana pendek jeans. Disampingnya, Ino memakai yukata berwarna ungu dengan motif bunga anggrek.

Ino dan Sakura ternyata sudah akrab dan langsung mengobrol santai. Naruto sempat bengong melihat Sasuke yang menggunakan yukata.

" Wah, kau memang pria yang cocok menggunakan kimono," komentarnya santai.

Ternyata, suasana di kuil sudah ramai. Mereka langsung mengunjungi kios - kios yang mereka inginkan. Sakura menarik Sai ke kios permen apel. Sedangkan Ino mengajak Naruto mencari arena permainan. Kakashi dengan santai berjalan sendiri menuju kios dango. Sasuke?

Sasuke hanya berjalan - jalan sendiri tanpa menyadari beberapa pengunjung berdecak kagum saat melihatnya. Bahkan, ada seorang gadis yang memekik tertahan saat mereka pandangan mereka bertemu.

Pemuda dengan gaya rambut unik itu, berhenti di kios yang membuat permainan menembak benda untuk mendapatkan hadiah. Ia berhenti dan mencoba. Tadinya, ia mengincar boneka berbentuk tomat yang -secara mengejutkan- dianggapnya imut. Namun,

" Wah, anda berbakat, tuan!"

...berakhir dengan boneka hamster yang berukuran sedang.

" ...cih."

Sasuke kemudian kembali berjalan mengitari festival. Setelah berjalan sekian lama, matahari mulai terbenam. Suasana kuil semakin ramai karena akan di adakan pertunjukan _hanabi _di akhir acara.

Sasuke yang berniat membeli okonomiyaki bertemu dengan Sakura dan Sai yang sedang membeli takoyaki di kios sebelah. Sakura sepertinya meninggalkan program dietnya untuk malam itu. Gadis itu membawa sekotak mochi goreng, sebungkus permen kapas, serta setangkai _corndog _yang berada dimulutnya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar atas 'rakus'nya Sakura malam iu untuk menghindari pertumpahan darah. Pasangan pirang yang baru saja datang mengunjungi mereka tampaknya tidak bisa membaa situasi.

" Sakura, sudah berapa porsi yang kau habiskan?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

DUAK

Adegan penindasan kembali terjadi.

Ino tertawa melihat Naruto yang mengusap kepalanya dengan wajah meringis. Kakashi ikut bergabung dan menunjukkan tempat bagus untuk menyaksikan kembang api.

Di tengah ratusan penonton lain, Naruto merangkul Ino mendekat dan menimbulkan ledekan dari Sakura dan Kakashi. Sasuke menonton kembang api dengan wajah datar sambil memegang boneka yang ia menangkan.

Ah, tampaknya Sakura lupa berkomentar untuk pemandangan imut yang satu itu.

" Yang tadi itu indah sekali..." puji Ino dan Sakura secara bersamaan. Pertunjukan _hanabi _baru saja selesai dan para pengunjung beranjak pulang.

Suasana yang ramai membuat mereka berdesakan dan saling menyenggol satu sama lain. Sebenarnya, jika bersabar sedikit, tidak perlu terjadi keributan yang menyusahkan. Namun, yang namanya pengunjung nakal, itu pasti ada dimana - mana.

" Kyaaa!"

Terdengar suara pekikan seorang gadis.

BRUUUK

Dilanjutkan dengan suara jatuh yang cukup keras.

CUP

Eh? Benarkah _sound-effect _yang satu itu?

" Kyaa! Sasuke!"

Sakura berteriak kaget. Sementara yang lain hanya melihat dengan tampang terkejut dan kehilangan kata - kata untuk merespon adegan mengejutkan yang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

" Kyaaaa!"

Suara gadis yang terdengar di awal keributan, kembali mengumandang. Dan,

PLAK

Yah, itu memang efek suara untuk adegan tamparan.

" ...bukannya harusnya aku yang berteriak dan menamparmu? Kau yang menabrakku dan menciumku paksa, nona."

" I-Itu tidak sengaja! Ma-Maaf!"

Gadis yang menggunakan yukata berwarna lavender itu berusaha kabur meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara. Namun, tangannya digenggam Naruto.

" Hei, yukatamu kotor dan berantakan. Tidak apa, kalau kau pulang dengan kondisi seperti itu?"

" Ngh." Gadis itu tersentak kaget dan menatap pemuda yang tidak sopan-anggapannya- itu dengan takut.

Iris _amethyst _gadis itu tampak bergulir mencari pertolongan. Bibirnya gemetar ketakutan. Tangannya ia kibas - kibaskan sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri.

" Naruto!" bentak Ino. " Kau tidak lihat dia ketakutan?"

Ino melepaskan gadis itu dari Naruto yang megucapkan maaf dengan santai. Ino dan Sakura merapikan yukata gadis yang ternyata berambut indigo itu dengan cekatan. Lalu, Sakura merangkul gadis itu dan membawanya ke hadapan Sasuke.

" Hei. Bukannya kau harus bersyukur dicium gadis semanis ini?" ledek Sakura.

Wajah gadis itu berubah merah sempurna dan langsung berlari pergi. Sekarang, sakura yang dipelototi teman - temannya.

" Hei! Dia kabur bukan salahku!"

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Dua hari setelahnya, Sakura dan Sai akhirnya berhenti meledek Sasuke atas kejadian yang menimpanya di malam festival. Namun, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak berhenti menggerutu pada dua temannya itu. Apalagi, saat ini dia yang tidak pernah keluar rumah di siang hari, terpaksa keluar rumah untuk keperluan klub-nya.

" Paanaas..." Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Sasuke mengeluarkan keluhan yang sama.

Setelah sampai di ruang latihan, ia langsung berganti pakaian dengan hakama. Semua anggota perempuan, baik teman seangkatan, maupun juniornya berdecak kagum dan mensyukuri kedatangannya pada latihan hari itu.

Sasuke hanya mengenakan hakama tanpa menggunakan pelindung khusus untuk latihan di musim panas. Ia sengaja melakukan hal itu agar tidak menghabiskan energi untuk mencari asupan oksigen.

" Baik. Kita mulai latihan hari ini," ujarnya dingin.

" _OSUU! Senpai!" _seru para anggota bersemangat.

Sasuke membimbing para anggota baru yang masih belum terbiasa dengan pedang bambu. Walaupun jika dilihat sekilas, Sasuke lebih terdengar seperti sedang menindas anggota baru tersebut.

Pemuda itu melihat salah seorang anggota baru yang menggunakan pelindung lengkap. Dan menggerakkan pedang bambunya dengan kaku.

" Hoi."

Siswi itu melonjak kaget dan melihat ketua klubnya dengan takut dibalik pelindung wajah yang dipakai secara sempurna.

" Genggam pedangnya dengan santai, baru gunakan kekuatanmu untuk menggerakkannya."

" _Ha-haik, senpai," _jawab siswi itu dengan suara lirih. Sasuke mengernyit heran. Bukan karena ia tidak menyangka ada siswi yang tidak berteriak histeris saat didekati, namun karena ia merasa familiar dengan suara itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu. Dan menatapnya lekat - lekat. Pemuda itu melihat sekelebat manik _amethyst _dibalik pelindung kepala itu.

" ...apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Gadis itu terperanjat dan mundur mendadak. Ia menabrak siswi di belakangnya dan terjatuh bersamaan. Sasuke mengernyit heran. Ia merasakan tingkah juniornya itu mencurigakan.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka pelindung kepala gadis itu. " ... Ah, kamu-"

BRAK

Gadis itu menutup pelindung kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Senpai _pasti salah orang. Ini pertama kalinya saya bertemu _senpai,"_ ujar gadis itu lirih. " Saya izin ke kamar kecil, _senpai_."

Gadis itu berdiri mendadak dan berlari keluar _dojo. _

" Ah, Hinata! Aku ikut! Permisi, _senpai!"_

Siswi yang ikut jatuh saat ditabrak Hinata ikut berlari keluar tempat latihan meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya terdiam di posisinya.

" ...namanya, Hinata, eh."

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Latihan kembali dijalankan.

Sudah seminggu Sasuke menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Ketua Klub Kendo sekolahnya. Tentu saja, di tengah teriknya matahari. Di dalam ruangan yang panasnya bisa menyaingi ruang sauna di pemandian umum.

Tapi, akhirnya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terganggu lebih dari temperatur yang mendidihkan isi kepalanya. Melihat juniornya yang memakai pelindung tubuh lengkap yang berteriak setiap kali, ia mendekat.

Bila gadis bersurai indigo itu memekik dengan alasan yang sama dengan _fangirl_-nya yang lain, mungkin dirinya tidak akan sekesal ini. Tapi, gadis itu bertingkah seakan bertemu dengan 'makhluk' yang bisa menyekiknya hanya dengan tatapan mata.

Ah, ide itu menarik juga. Sasuke akan menggunakan kemampuan itu dengan baik, jika ia benar - benar bisa memakainya.

Sasuke menyeka keringat yang mengalir di keningnya. Sepertinya udara panas telah membuat jalan pikirannya tidak bekerja dengan baik. Tanpa mengubah ekspresinya, ia keluar _dojo _untuk mencari keran air.

Setibanya di tempat tujuannya, ia melihat sosok gadis yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi. Hinata yang telah melepaskan seluruh pelindung yang menutupi kepalanya, memperlihatkan surai indigo yang dikuncir tinggi.

Ia membelakangi Sasuke sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu. Ia tampak sedang membasuh mukanya dan meminum air dari keran. Setelah membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi, ia bangkit.

Adegan Hinata membasuh wajah hingga mengangkatnya dan memberikan ekspresi segar tampak seperti diputar lebih lambat di penglihatan Sasuke.

_" Ino? Saat melihatnya, dunia terasa lebih lambat. Dan, saat itu, dia terlihat sangat mempesona hingga aku tidak bisa bergerak."_

Sasuke mengelengkan wajahnya cepat. " Kenapa aku malah teringat percakapan bodoh Dobe dan Sakura semalam?"

" Kya!"

Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata. Hinata tampak tersentak kaget saat mendapati Sasuke berada dibelakangnya. Gadis itu melangkah mundur secara refleks. Dan kini sudah menempel dengan keran air. Lalu,

SPLAAAASSSHHH

" Kyaa!"

Secara tidak sengaja keran air yang mengarah ke atas terbuka oleh tangannya dan airnya menyembur kencang ke arahnya. Dengan panik ia berusaha mematikan, namun entah kenapa airnya tidak kunjung berhenti.

Sasuke berlari ke arahnya dan membantu mematikan keran tersebut. Setelah sedikit 'bertarung' dengan air, keran itu akhirnya berhenti menyembur. Sasuke menghela napas lega.

Sasuke memandang gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Wajahnya sudah tampak mengurangi ketegangannya. Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat hakama Hinata basah kuyup.

" Kya! _Se-Senpai, _a-apa yang kau lakukan?" cicit Hinata gemetaran.

Sasuke kini tengah menggendong Hinata di bahunya. Menutupi tubuh bagian depan Hinata yang mungkin terlihat akibat hakama-nya yang basah kuyup.

" Jangan bergerak, atau kau kujatuhkan."

Hinata mengatup bibirnya spontan dan membiarkan dirinya digendong pemuda yang tak ia kenal baik. Pemuda yang-

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna mengingat kejadian memalukan di malam festival itu. Malam itu, dia mencoba kabur dari tangan - tangan nakal yang mencoba menyentuh bagian tubuhnya.

Namun, ia tersandung dan kemudian terdorong kerumunan orang yang berusaha meninggalkan kuil. Ia berakhir menabrak seniornya itu dan terjadilah hal yang membuatnya malu hingga nyaris ingin pindah sekolah.

Atau setidaknya keluar dari klub.

Hinata merasakan panas tubuh seniornya. Aroma khas yang bercampur dengan bau matahari yang menyesakkan. Hinata tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

Di setiap langkah Sasuke, Hinata bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri. Dan berharap seniornya itu tidak mendengarnya.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke ruang kesehatan. Dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kasur. Hinata memandang seniornya itu heran. Namun, Sasuke tidak menoleh pada Hinata sekalipun.

" Tunggu di sini."

Hanya kata itu yang diucapkan Sasuke sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari mata Hinata. Gadis itu merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia memegangi kedua pipinya dan hanyut dalam benaknya.

" Kenapa dia membawaku ke ruang kesehatan, ya?" batin Hinata bingung. Ia melirik keluar ruangan dari jendela. Cahaya matahari yang terik membuat jendela tersebut seakan membentuk pantulan tubuh Hinata seperti cermin.

Hinata tersentak. Ia langsung mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya yang tercetak dibalik hakama-nya. Kali ini, jantungnya berdegup kencang karena malu. Ia menidurkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal.

" Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan kembali ke ruang kesehatan menatap Hinata bingung. Hinata tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal dan malah mengeluarkan suara - suara tidak jelas.

" Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, ambil ini." Sasuke meletakkan sesuatu di meja. " Aku kembali ke dojo."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin melemah dan akhirnya ruangan menjadi sunyi senyap. Hinata melihat benda yang ditinggalkan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya melukiskan senyum manis.

Hakama cadangan.

_" Arigatou, senpai."_

-SIMPLY ABSURD-

Sakura memandangi berbagai kegiatan di ruang keluarga dengan ekspresi bosan. Naruto seperti biasa sedang memakan es krim sambil bertukar SMS dengan Ino. Sai mengerjakan PR musim panas di meja dengan tenang. Sasuke sedang menyiapkan perlengkapannya sebelum latihan kendo.

Hari ini, dia tidak punya jadwal pemotretan. Rencananya dia ingin pergi keluar, namun teman serumahnya tidak ada yang bergerak menanggapi permintaannya. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang entah kenapa seperti sedang bahagia.

" Hei, Sasu-pyon," panggil Sakura dengan nada manja. Naruto menegang. Biasanya jika Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan itu, akan ada aura mencekam yang bisa membuat orang di sekitarnya kekurangan udara.

" Hn."

Sakura terperanjat. Begitu juga Naruto. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan panggilan 'Sasu-pyon'! Demi semua ramen di Ichiraku! Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang besar!

Naruto dan Sakura mendekati Sasuke dengan ekspresi cemas.

" Sasuke, kami mohon ampun," ujar Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan. Mereka bahkan sekarang berlutut di depan Sasuke.

" Hah?" Sasuke menatap kedua teman yang lebih muda darinya itu heran.

" Aku tidak tahu, aku punya salah apa. Tapi, aku mohon ampun," ucap Naruto memelas.

" Aku juga. Aku akan masak banyak tomat nanti malam. Jadi, maafkan kami, ya," pinta Sakura.

Sasuke mencoba menganalisis peristiwa di hadapannya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan konklusi yang tepat.

" Kalian kenapa?"

" Hiiieeeee... Kami mohon ampun, Sasuke-_sama_! Jangan mengamuk, ya!"

Suasana berubah canggung. Sasuke mencoba kembali menarik kesimpulan setelah mendapat satu petunjuk tambahan. Namun, ia tak kunjung mengerti maksud duo dihadapannya.

" ...hah?"

Sai terkekeh ringan. " Naruto, Sakura. Sasuke bukan sedang _mood swing, _kok."

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh pada Sai dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan 'ah, benarkah?' dan berbalik pada Sasuke dengan tatapan berbinar.

" Dia hanya merasakan musim semi di tengah musim panas."

Naruto dan Sakura menatap Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah dengan ekspresi 'musim semi? Pria ini?'

" Bohoooooong..." seru mereka tidak percaya. " Sasuke yang 'ini'?"

DUAK

" _Ittekimasu," _ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

" _Itterassai," _balas Sai. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu bangkit dari posisinya dan mengipasi kepala Naruto dan Sakura yang tampak seakan berasap.

" Kau bilang dia tidak _mood swing,"_ gerutu Naruto sembari memegangi kepalanya.

" Bagaimanapun, dia itu tipe AB, kan."

~End~

(Dengan gaje-nya)

* * *

**OMAKE**

" Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kabur tiap melihatku?"

Hinata menatap seniornya itu dengan takut - takut. " Habis, ja-jantungku tidak berhenti berdegup kencang, da-dan rasanya aku malu sampai ingin be-bersembunyi di lubang."

Sasuke menyeringai. " Hoo, jadi, kau jatuh cinta padaku setelah ciuman itu?"

Wajah Hinata memerah lagi. " Ti-tidak, kok! Si-siapa yang bilang begitu..."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

" Bagaimana kalau kita coba sekali lagi untuk membuktikannya," tawar Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh pada seniornya itu dengan bingung. " Mencoba apa, _senpai?_"

Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas dan menyeringai licik. " Ini."


End file.
